Timmy Turner
|-|Timmy Turner= |-|Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder= |-|Galactimus= |-|Fairy Versery Gifts= |-|Dark Powers Suit= Summary Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner is a ten-year-old boy who is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents!", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands". Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his sadistic babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, in order to keep him company, protect him and improve his life. By granting his every wish, he and his fairies experience numerous adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to higher at his peak by himself. High 5-A with Fairy Magic | 8-B | Likely 5-B | Unknown Name: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: 10 physically, around 60 years old chronologically Classification: Most miserable child on Earth (formally), Kid assigned with Fairly OddParents, (Believed to be) The Chosen One | The Crimson Chin's sidekick | "Eater of Planets" | Apprentice of Dark Laser Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics at his peak, Genius Intelligence (Excellent strategist, leader and manipulator), Acausality (Type 1. Removed the cause that made his parents meet, changing the future and causing him to don't exist anymore, to which he's still his normal self. During It's A Wishful Life he wished to have never been born, turning his timeline into one where his parents had a daughter instead of him and all the people he related to had a different life, but Timmy himself wasn't affected by this beyond momentarily having white clothes and becoming "nonexistent" only in the sense that he was never born; Others could interact with him normally and he could interact with his surroundings), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated from dust several times), Immortality (Type 3), Extrasensory Perception (Recognized the alterations in time done by Vicky during Deja Vu. For reference, everyone else was completely unaware of them through the whole episode. Can see ghosts), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acrobatics (Shown in episodes such as Abra-Catastrophe!, Crash Nebula and Operation F.U.N.), Heat Vision (Wished for it once and kept the power as shown in Escape From Unwish Island), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with combat suits, swords, shields, magic mirrors, flosses, bow & arrows, explosive easter eggs, etc.), Sleep Inducement with sleeping gas, Explosion Manipulation (Once exploded out of sheer anger, his body was unharmed afterwards), His voice can generate things to break (As shown in Chip Off The Old Chip), Dimensional Storage (Tried to hide inside his pants in Vicky Loses Her Icky, going down on them as if they were stairs. Occasionally makes use of things he doesn't seem to be caring, even if they should be notable), Can walk between panels when being inside a comic, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (In Dog's Day Afternoon an umbrella he was holding was struck by lightning, electrocuting Timmy and leaving him with electricity suddenly appearing in his body a couple of times afterwards, briefly damaging him and leaving his skeleton visible. He survived the lightning fine and was only annoyed by the sequels, he was also otherwise portrayed without any impressive feats in that episode), extreme cold (During Snow Bound and while wearing a regular coat, he withstood cold that could quickly freeze his fish tank with Cosmo and Wanda in it, as well as instantly freeze fire and turn tears into ice cubes. He was going to eventually die by this though), Heat (In Just Desserts! and while inside his home, he withstood the heat of the Earth almost crashing into the sun, which burned trees and a pool instantly), Fragrance Manipulation (In Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. he resisted a gas that fainted several birds and seemingly an inanimate object, albeit he had to escape the place where that happened) |-|With Fairy Magic= When assisted with Cosmo, Wanda, and/or other magical beings, being equipped with a magic wand, or having other kind of access to Fairy magic, Timmy gains access to the following powers: Magic/Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3), Flight & Spaceflight, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Mind Manipulation & Control, Memory Manipulation (Has demonstrated the ability to affect everyone in the world on numerous occasions), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Removed his own emotions, can alter the emotions of others), Illusion Creation, Perception & Fear Manipulation (Wished for some 3-D glasses to make everything their users see and hear "super scary" depending on their fears, also making them perceive this effects), Transmutation (Demonstrated multiple times and shown in The Same Game to be powerful enough to affect everyone on the planet), Biological Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Changed his own age several times. Turned Vicky into a five year old. Made Adam West be a kid again), Healing (Cosmo and Wanda will usually heal Timmy without him wishing it), Creation, Energy Projection and Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Data Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resurrection of others (Resurrected Arthur after he was reduced to his skeleton. Accidentally revived his gerbil), Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Damage Transferal & Body Puppetry with You Doo dolls (Should also be able to access those powers with magic), Duplication, Dream Manipulation (In Abra-Catastrophe! Cosmo and Wanda kept Timmy occupied in his dream until he wish to go back to his room), Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Most of them), Status Effect Inducement (Wished for all the air on the Earth to be full of laughing gas, can freeze multiple people at once, ect.), Statistics Amplification, Immersion & Subjective Reality (Can enter, trap others, and remove objects & beings from fictional works such as comics, books, TV shows, paintings and internet pages. These places act as their own universes, functioning even when no one real is interacting with them), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Cosmo & Wanda caused their fishbowl castle to be immense on the inside, having a sun in it), Negation (Cosmo taught someone how to have other magic not work when trying to affect his wand. Made people unable to take off their 3-D glasses. Wished to be in an anti-magic bubble, protecting him and his Fairies from Remy wishing all of his competition to be asleep), Physics, Conceptual (Type 3) & Gravity Manipulation (Prevented Tom Sawyer from rewriting the book "Astrophysics for Morons", whose changes would have affected reality, such as turning "gravity into gravy". Timmy is able to do the same, however this is not demonstrated), Disease Manipulation (Rewrote villagers into ill, should be able to wish for similar things), Martial Arts, Weather Manipulation, multiple forms of BFR, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3 via wishing to be a fairy. Type 6 via Body-swapping Joy Buzzer and other wishes with similar functions), Regeneration (Mid-High. Only when being a fairy and scaling from other fairies, who have consistently demonstrated this level of regeneration), Hair Manipulation (Animated his own hair), Attack Reflection (Wished a planet-destroying laser to be in reverse), Invisibility (Demonstrated in Timvisible), Invulnerability (Wished for a doll to be indestructible), Inorganic Physiology, Probability Manipulation (Wished to always be right, changing reality at this extent), Mathematics Manipulation (Crocker claimed that math means nothing in a world with fairies and magic, and that a fairy could make "2 + 2 = fish", which was then affirmed by Cosmo and later reaffirmed by Timmy), Homing Attack (Scaling from Crocker), Matter Manipulation, Sleep Inducement (Cosmo turned into a needle, injected Crocker and made him sleep. Timmy should be able to wish for similar things), Existence Erasure (Wished for his Magic Remote Controls to have never existed and that everybody forget the events they caused; Which generated other things to disappear from where they were, changes in the appearance of someone who was indirectly affected by the Controls, and the memory alteration of a person that was never shown to be affected by the Controls in any way), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (It only applies to magical items and fairies transformed into them; Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" before using Santa's magic bag to protect himself from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind. Timmy had everything magic still working), Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted) |-|Optional Equipment= Same as the first key, plus Size Decreasing (Shrinky Suit; Of himself and those around him), Time Travel (Time Scooter, Re-Do Watch), Time Manipulation (Re-Do Watch; Turns back time to specific points of it. Can also send him to previously lived futures that shouldn't be impossible to access due to the actions/conditions in the present), Empathic Manipulation (Cupid's bow and love arrows), Status Effect Inducement (Toothbrush Bracelets), Mind Manipulation (Floss Lasso of Truth), Access to Fairy Magic (Magic Wand, Magic Muffin and possibly Magic TV Remotes), Memory Erase (Forget-Me-Knob, Magic TV Remotes), Explosion Manipulation (Exploding easter eggs), Flight (Magic jet pack), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 via magic disguise glasses), Attack Reflection (Magic mirror), Duplication (Magic Copy Machine), Immersion & Subjective Reality (Magic TV Remotes), Age Manipulation (Magic TV Remotes), Time Stop (Magic TV Remotes), Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (Magic TV Remotes; Via Erase, which can be used to either erase things or both nullify the powers & erase memories. Also via Cancel, which he used to disappear a robot Vicky was using), Technology Manipulation (Magic TV Remotes), Statistics Amplification (Magic TV Remotes), BFR (Magic TV Remotes; Via Delete, which he used to remove Vicky from a program into reality), Teleportation (Auto Poofer), Damage Transferal & Body Puppetry (You Doo dolls), Possession (Body-swapping Joy Buzzer), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (All of them, only applies to the items themselves) |-|Cleft= Same as the first key, access to several gadgets that come from his chin (Can be activated manually or with thoughts. This includes a grappling hook, a relatively small plane, a rocket, and a propeller to fly, a microphone, a giant baseball glove, a technological camera to scan information about his surroundings and other things) |-|Galactimus= Same as the first key, gains on his own Large Size (Type 1) |-|Dark Powers Suit= Same as the first key, gains on his own the following powers: Flight, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation & Control Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level (That of a small child) to higher at his peak. Dwarf Star level with Fairly Magic (Each of his Fairies should be individually as powerful as Norm in his time as a Fairy Godparent, who casually moved the Earth and Sun at faster than light speeds), able to negate durability in many ways | City Block level (When wearing the costume he is portrayed as comparable to The Crimson Chin, but not as powerful as him. Assisted in the defeat of The Nega-Chin) | Likely Planet level (Claimed to be able to "eat the planet like a meatball" and "destroy the Earth", however he may be exaggerating his capabilities to intimidate his opponents) | Unknown, able to negate durability with all of his new powers Speed: Varies from Below Average Human (Stated to be the slowest of his class while running last in a race against other kids of his age) to Superhuman (Eluded electricity being thrown at him by jumping away from it. Comparable to Chester and A.J., who reacted to and reflected light coming into them; Timmy and them know this as "evasive maneuver 12". Could seemingly escape from a rut in the hall of his school into a locker without wishing to be transported there while having Princess Mandie searching for him mere meters nearby, when she dodged lasers from a Yugopotamian ship, which can quickly reach planets while being in space as shown in Spaced Out & New Squid In Town!) with Massively FTL+ reactions (Can react to Cosmo and other Fairies flying. Reacted to all Anti-Fairies flying onto him in That Old Black Magic). FTL attack speed with Fairly Magic | Massively FTL (Comparable to The Crimson Chin and his enemies, and reacted to their battle against Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom, when the former was able to fly at the sun and back within seconds [140.64 c.], and both were able to repeatedly fly around the world within seconds. Comparable to The Nega-Chin) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Varies from Above Average Human to Superhuman (Lifted and carried a piano through several steps while having 4 grown adults on top of it. Did hundreds of regular pushups and pushups in a bar with Sanjay's stepdad on top of him. Casually lifted and threw a giant dinosaur egg in The Big Bash) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Human Class to higher at his peak by himself. Large Planet Class with Fairly Magic | Likely City Block Class (Punched and harmed The Nega-Chin while assisted with other versions ot the Crimson Chin) | At least City Block Class (Fought Dyno Dad & Mighty Mom and is vastly above them), possibly Planet Class | Unknown Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level to higher at his peak (Trade blows with Vicky in Deja Vu. Took hits from Francis, who could karate chop a tree and unnoticedly carry a car with him. Got hit by a meteor that was heavily suggested to destroy Dimmsdale and was only briefly knocked out by it. Took an explosion bigger than his house in Pipe Down!). Dwarf Star level with Fairly Magic protection (By it armor, forcefields or even mundane magical items, such as clothes, they are all able to withstand serious magical attacks from foes using Fairly Magic). Healing from his Fairies makes him difficult to kill | City Block level | Likely Planet level | Unknown Stamina: Varies from low to incredibly high ([https://streamable.com/e5m8v Stayed awake for several days in Dream Goat]. Lifted and carried a piano through several steps twice during Super Pals!, the first time having 4 grown adults on top of it. Did hundreds of regular pushups, pushups in a bar and abdominals with Sanjay's stepdad on top of him during Who's Your Daddy?) | High Range: Standard melee range physically, tens of kilometers with Heat vision, several meters with Explosion Manipulation (The explosion he made was bigger than his house). Universal with Fairly Magic, Low Multiversal via Dimensional Travel (Can travel into other timelines and universes via time manipulation, teleportation or portals) | Tens of meters physically, likely planetary otherwise. | Standard melee range physically, at least tens of kilometers, possibly Universal. Standard Equipment: His Fairies transformed into various objects or beings to hide from people, various devices to communicate or summon his Fairies (As shown in Spaced Out, Shelf Life and other episodes), sleeping gas. *'Optional Equipment:' Occasionally carries a Magic Wand. Shrinky Suit, Time Scooter, Excalibur (A magic sword that returns to him when thrown), Cupid's bow and love arrows, Re-Do Watch, Toothbrush Bracelets, Floss Lasso of Truth/magic floss from the Tooth Fairy, Magic Muffin, Geek-To-Girl Translator, Santa's magic bag, exploding easter eggs, magic disguise glasses, a magic jet pack, a magic mirror, Forget-Me-Knob, Magic Copy Machine, Magic TV Remotes, Auto Poofer, You Doo dolls, a Body-swapping Joy Buzzer, and more. Intelligence: Varies from normally average to genius at best. Timmy has developed into an expert strategist who was on multiple occasions able to create complex plans in short periods of time, also helped by his Toon Force when parts of his plans are situations rather impossible to predict. He was able to repeatedly outsmart, outmaneuver and manipulate most of his enemies, and was able to save the world and the universe from threats that he couldn't simply wish away. Before that, however, Timmy almost always tries to solve problems in one wish, which is usually made impossible by reasons that may or may not actually make sense. Timmy was once elected as president of a world ruled by kids, leading the planet to be peaceful and with no wars. After becoming evil, he was able to turn his living room into a lair with a giant computer, a monitor and a futuristic laser able to blow up a house, which he planned to fire into space to knock down a communication satellite, so it could precisely crash into a mount to reactivate a volcano in it in order to generate a catastrophe that would make life in Dimmsdale cease to exist, ultimately succeeding with most of his plan. Once in a competition with other godchildren, one of them wished for all the other contenders to be asleep quickly after said competition began, but Timmy had already wished to be in an anti-magic bubble, him and his Fairies being the only ones unaffected. Weaknesses: Has little experience in hand-to-hand combat (Mostly only in his time as Cleft, and even then he mainly uses gadgets. Otherwise his combat experience always has him using some weapon/s), needs to be in a conflict or care about a situation to display most of his competence. Timmy is childish in certain attitudes, lacks knowledge in several areas, isn't applied in studies or mundane activities, has high self-confidence, is sometimes arrogant, mostly impatient, can be incredibly selfish, and later feel bad for his actions (or not). Without his Fairies, Timmy can feel lonely and deeply depressed about his life. | Same. | Will lose his new powers without his suit Key: Base | Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder | Galactimus | Dark Powers Suit Note: Timmy still has his fairies after his first key. Gallery C&W_resurrect_Arthur.gif|Cosmo & Wanda resurrecting Arthur TinyTimmy%21-Final.gif|Cosmo & Wanda laughing after increasing Timmy to planetary size TFOP-Timmy_fighting_Crocker.gif|Timmy repetitively reflecting Crocker's transmutation beams Timmy as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.png|Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Galactimus.png|Galactimus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Teridax (Bionicle) Teridax's Profile (Base Timmy and Great Spirit Robot Teridax was used and speed was equalized) Pink Panther (The Pink Panther) Pink Panthers Profile (Speed was equalized, Timmy had Cosmo and Wanda) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Element Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weather Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hair Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sidekicks Category:Negation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Fiction Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier